Tout va bien à quelques détails près
by Eleanora16
Summary: Un OS assez simple sur deux camarades Cammie et Tina. Et si cette fille, qui ne raconte que des potins, pouvait être quelqu'un de bien différent pour Cammie Morgan. J'espère que vous aimerez. Se situe au début du tome 5. Attention légèrs spoilers.


OS sur un duo qui me faisait très envie depuis pas mal de temps. Cammie Morgan et Tina Walters. Je sais…..c'est original mais bon.N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire. Je vous remercie d'avance de bien vouloir excuser les fautes d'orthographes:)

Tous les personnages de mon one-shot appartiennent à Ally Carter.

Attention ! SPOILERS : L'histoire se passe au début du tome 5, à l'arrivée de Cammie à la Gallagher Académy après son kidnapping.

Cammie PDV :

Tout les regards braqués sur moi. Génial. Moi qui ait l'habitude d'être un caméléon ça me fait des frissons. Je ne suis rentrée que depuis peu et mes 3 meilleures amies me font déjà la tête. Ainsi que la moitié du collège. Doublement génial. Je viens de passer des examens de santé. Il me faut beaucoup de repos et surtout, il ne faut pas chercher à retrouver la mémoire...Ce que j'ai le plus envie de faire. Triplement génial.

Je m'assois à la table de Macey et Liz. Bex est partie ailleurs. Mes deux amies m'ignorent mais me sourient de temps à autres comme pour me dire : « Et oui ma belle, fallait pas partir sans nous, maintenant tu te débrouilles ! ». Et étonnement c'est Tina Walters qui s'asseoit auprès de ne me sens pas spécialement prête à subir un interrogatoire de questions encore plus délirantes les unes que les autres telles que : « C'est vrai que tu as réussi à un empoisoner tes agresseurs avec des hamburgers McDo alors que tu t'enfuyais ? » ou bien « C'est vrai que tu as du te glisser dans le championnat international de scrabble pour leur échapper ? » ou alors « D'après mes sources, tu as parcouru plus de 50 km dans les montagnes en skate..c'est vrai ? »….vous voyez le genre quoi….

Mais non. Alors que je m'apprête à remballer ses questions. Elle me sourit et me dit :

\- « Ca va ? Enfin, bien sur que non ca ne vas pas ..mais est-ce que les examens se sont bien passés ? »

\- « Euh oui, au moins on sait ce que j'ai... », je répond légèrement étonnée.

\- « Ah..Tu sais Cammie, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la perte de ta mémoire. »reprend-elle.

\- « Moi aussi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point »,je ré sèchement.

Enfait, je suis un peu surprise que Tina se soucie de ma santé. Et qu'elle ne m'ait toujours pas posée de questions portant sur des ragots, c'est carrément flippant . Anguille sous roche. Je veux dire, je connais Tina depuis pas mal de la sixième en réalité. Et je suis désormais en terminale. Donc ca fait beaucoup. C'est une amie, une camarade de classe, elle est gentille mais on ne reste pas reste plutôt avec Eva Alvarez, Kim Lee ou Mick Morrisson. Mais nous n'avons jamais tenu de longues discussions sur des sujets un peu plus privés.

Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être consciente de mes pensées car elle continue à me parler de tout et de rien,posément. Souriant de temps en temps, me posant des questions mais sans jamais me harceler.

.Amie.

Je remarque enfin que lest trois quarts du réfectoire me regarde. Macey et Liz dévisage Tina comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Bez ne dédaigne même pas de se retourner et continue sa discussion passionante avec Anna Fetterman. Les secondes, les premières, les troisièmes. Tous nous regarde, comme si nous venions d'enfreindre le règlement tout entier. Mais Tina s'en fout. Elle continue, l'air de rien. Je ne comprends pas trop son manège mais ne vais pas non plus m'en plaindre. Tina n'a pas l'air d'humeur à créer des rumeurs. On dirait simplement deux amies qui discutent du beau temps. Et je crois qu'en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'amie. De plus, elle ne fait pas semblant. Je le vois dans son regard : elle compatit vraiment. Ca me fait du bien qu'une élève m'adresse la parole comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, j'esquise un vrai sourire. Franc. J'ai perdu la mémoire. J'ai des réflexes que je ne connaissais même pas. J'entends une musique que personne n'entend. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'enfuir.24h/24. Je suis seule.

Ormis ma mère, on me regarde comme si j'étais une psychopathe ou une tueuse en série.

Personne ne me parle. Sauf elle. Alors je lui répond, j'entamme la conversation avec un poids en moins sur les épaules. Elle semble ravie de me changer les idées. Et moi aussi. Pendan quelques minutes, je redeviens, Cammie, la pensionnair de l'école pour espion. Normale. Mais très vite, les bruits courent, les rumeurs enflent, les gens paraîssent choqués que Tina me parle. Elle finit par fixer Macey et Liz dans les yeux et de là commence une conversation enflammée :

\- « Pourquoi vus me regarder comme ça ? Je parle à quelqu'un..ça vous gène. ?! »a commencé Tina agressivement.

-Pas du tout c'est simplement que tu devrais te méfier Tina... »

-Me méfier de qui ? De Cammie ? Tu plaisantes j'espère..tu crois qu'elle va prendre son couteau et m'égorger ? Moi je ne crois pas non… » a

\- « Je veux juste dire que si tu deviens son amie, elle va te jouer des tours vraiment tordus ». A osé placé Liz, fébrilement.

« -Pour l'instant je ne vois pas une fille tordue et mesquine devant moi. Juste une fille qui a perdu la mémoire pendant 4 mois, qui s'est sûrement fait poursuivre par des malades mentaux et qui, quand elle revient en sécurité dans son collège, se fait pourrir pas ses meilleures amies »a conclut Tina

« -Mais… »

« Et moi quand je vois des gens comme ça, je les console. J'ai un cœur. Comme vous j'ai été inquiète quand elle a disparu et moi..je l'assume »

« -On l'assume, on lui a déjà dit, mais maintenant qu'elle est de retour, on a le droit de lui faire la gueule »a dit Macey en reprenant contenance.

« -Tu ne devrais pas voir les choses comme ca. Vous devriez toutes les 3 vous dire que si c'est votre meilleure amie, vous lui pardonnez et si vous ne voulez toujours pas, Attendez au moins qu'elle est retrouvée la mémoire pour la snober. Un problème à la fois. Merci »Vu l'air que Tina avait pris : la discussion était close.

Tina n'avait pas forcément chercher à se cacher. Et Bex l'avait entendue. J'ai regardé mon ex-meilleure amie, qui s'est retournée, l'air un peu chamboulée.

Tina m'a raccompagnée dans ma chambre et m'a souhaité bonne chance, en regardant Macey, Bex et Liz. Je lui ai simplement dit : merci. Elle a hoché la tête m'a répondu que c'était normal et est partie se coucher. Désormais je ne la verrais plus que comme une fan de potins, mais également comme une amie.

Le lendemain, après le cours d'auto-défense, Liz s'est plantée devant moi, un plein milieu d'un couloir et m'a annoncé d'un ton très solennel avec un petite sourire :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Et quelque chose me disait que la discussion que j'allais avoir était en partie liée à celle d'hier.

Mais que cette fois, elle arrangerait les choses entre moi et ma blonde préférée.

Il faudra vraiment que je remercie mieux Tina Walters.


End file.
